No Longer Away
by Rivulet027
Summary: S4: Tabula Rasa response, more of a post episode scene. Evan Lorne’s feeling guilty. Slash Radek/Ronon established relationship, Lorne/Radek UST


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SGA. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.

A/N: My first Stargate fic that isn't a crossover or a challenge fic. I stole the short term memory loss story from my Aunt, obviously I changed several things though the gist is the same. Therefore that idea isn't mine either.

Warning: This is slash so if that's going to bother you there is a lovely back button, please make use of it. Thanks!

No Longer Away:

His friend was pale, still. It was unsettling to see Radek so immobile and yet tense in sleep. Evan kept his chair several steps from the bed, a combination of guilt and decorum keeping him from moving closer, taking a hand.

Evan ran a hand down his face, relieved for a moment that a solution had been found in time for the stimulants he and his men had been popping like Pez could be removed from their system.

They'd stunned their fellow expedition members. They'd locked Teyla up and he'd been about to interrogate her. They'd hunted Radek.

They'd hunted Radek.

He'd always thought of himself as even-tempered, but stripped bare and hyped up on stimulants he'd hurt those he'd come to care for: colleges, friends, people he considered family even though no blood tied them together.

"He should get an award," Ronon suggested interrupting his brooding.

Evan's eyes turned, took in another friend he'd held at gun point and with forced enthusiasm pointed out, "But then we'd have to decide what for."

"Most likely to survive," Ronon put in, a hint of pride coloring his tone.

"Most likely to beat us up," Evan put in with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No," Ronon teased, "That would be me."

Before he could respond Dr. Keller had approached them. They, he and his men, had stunned her more than once. Evan turned from watching over Radek, his conversation with Ronon, to ask her, "How bad is it?"

Keller hugged her data pad and began to list, "Multiple stitches, abrasions, contusions, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, two concussions…"

"We did all that to him?" Evan interrupted, his gaze sweeping over Radek in concern, even as he wondered if it was possible for a person to have more than one concussion. There seemed to be no evidence of any of the damage that Keller had just listed.

"No," Keller told him with a strange combination of concern and a hint of a smile, "That's what he did to your men."

Evan stilled, concern shifted and shook his head at the grin spreading Ronon's face, "I'm beginning to think you like seeing us get beat up."

"By my boyfriend, that'd never get old," Ronon clarified, his tone giving away that he like doing so as well.

Evan shook his head. Some things he was sure wouldn't change, but he was sure that training with Ronon would continue to improve their abilities. He couldn't stop the bemused smile that played at his lips to match the one on Ronon's face.

"Major, you really should let me look at you," Keller told him, cutting into the moment.

"How's Radek?" he questioned.

Keller frowned, regarding him for a moment before she admitted, "Other than multiple contusions physically he's fine. Mentally, we won't know until he wakes up."

Radek answered her unspoken question.

They all turned. Ronon's grin shifted from almost hidden playfulness to happiness mixed with relief. Keller moved to examine him as Evan shifted deeper into his chair, not sure if he had the right to join them by Radek's side.

"Care to repeat that?" Keller asked Radek with a comforting and sympathetic look.

Radek obliged, his words tripping over each other faster than when he'd first awakened.

"I think he's telling us he was off mentally before so don't expect improvements," Evan attempted to translate, familiar with Radek's brand of humor and recognizing a few words from their time spent together.

"Sounds like Radek," Ronon commented.

"Stop hovering," Radek chided taking Ronon's hand. Evan watched their fingers intertwine with a slight swirling of jealously, but also the contentment of knowing his friends would survive their latest trial.

"I'm not," Ronon protested even as he ran a hand over Radek's unkempt hair and attempted to smooth it.

Radek's smile looked tired before he glanced up at Keller with acceptance, "You'll ask questions?"

"We just have to make sure that there's been no permanent damage to your memory," Keller reassured.

"No history," Radek told her, "Am not so good at it."

Keller smiled and joked, "We'll skip that. I probably wouldn't know what to ask."

"You mean we can't start quizzing you on U.S. Presidents?" Evan found himself teasing.

Radek shot him an annoyed look, "Ne."

Keller glanced at him then, eyebrow arched. Ronon tilted his head, looked between them. Radek sighed out a frustrated breath, closed his eyes and waved a hand at Evan. Evan responded by shaking his head, "He had a friend who due to an accident suffered short term memory loss. While he was recovering they kept testing his memory, but couldn't understand why his scores on history never improved until he pointed out he wasn't American."

Keller shook her head.

"Huh, so can I take him home?" Ronon asked.

"I haven't even run my tests yet," Keller told him.

"We will wait," Radek reiterated with a resigned sigh.

Ronon shrugged, before he poked Radek, who responded with an annoyed look tempered by tiredness.

"Move over."

Radek smiled, nodded and moved onto his side. Ronon hopped into bed to lay beside him, one arm going over Radek protectively. Again Evan felt a flare of jealousy as he watched Radek relax into Ronon's embrace. He could have had that if he'd acted.

"Okay, I guess I'll start with…" Keller began.

"Take Evan," Radek interrupted, "I'm not sure I can stay awake for your questions."

Ronon pressed a quick kiss to Radek's neck and settled even more firmly against him.

"I…" Evan started, knowing that he should let Keller finish looking him over, but first there had been Radek and he really should go see how the other men were and…

Sergeant Jeffery Stackhouse interrupted, "We finally found Dr. Kusanagi."

"Where was she?" Evan asked, latching onto the new topic.

Jeff responded by giving Radek a smirk and rocking back on his heels. This caused Radek to look at him confused.

"Is she okay?" Keller asked.

"A little disorientated, they're bringing her in now. Apparently Dr. Zelenka set her up with a stash of weapons and some food to guard," Jeff told her.

Radek groaned, handed his glasses to Ronon and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before he waved his hand, "This I do not remember doing."

"You don't?" Keller asked.

Radek yawned, shrugged and attempted to give her an innocent look.

"Don't fall for that," Evan advised.

Keller glanced towards him, then back to Radek. Ronon wrapped his arms around Radek tighter. Evan shrugged as Radek glared. Jeff shook his head before he continued, "The weapons were all ones you'd stolen from us. I can tell you who was assigned to the three stunners we found with her."

"Four," Radek corrected, "I'm relatively sure I managed to steal four."

"You had one on you," Ronon reminded.

"Ah, yes," Radek agreed.

"You also left her with that pipe you started with," Jeff informed him.

"Sorry?" Radek offered.

Jeff shook his head, "Wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect yourself and anyone else that you could."

"That's all any of us were doing," Radek agreed. With a nod of further agreement Jeff made his goodbyes and went back to finding the few others they were having trouble locating.

Evan stared down at the floor, tried not to frown.

"Come here."

Evan glanced up towards Radek, not sure if he'd just been addressed.

"Come here," Radek beckoned again. Feeling slightly silly Evan stood and closed the distance between him. Radek turned in Ronon's arms to look up at him before pointed out, "I'm not broken."

Evan nodded his agreement.

Radek frowned, his nose wrinkling before he poked Evan and told him, "I'm not fragile."

"Got a point, Doc?" he asked.

Radek nodded, "The circumstances could not be helped, so stop feeling guilty."

"I know I shouldn't," he agreed, "but Radek we…"

"Did what you thought was best," Radek interrupted as he slipped a hand into Evan's and gave it a squeeze.

Evan returned the squeeze before he caught Ronon's gaze and told him, "I think you were right."

Ronon smiled at his boyfriend, "Most likely to survive."

"What's this?" Radek questioned.

"We decided you should get a prize," Evan explained.

"A prize?" Keller questions.

"Yeah, most likely to survive," Ronon informed her with a hint of pride.

"I accept," Radek declared, before he told Evan, "if you stop feel guilty."

"I'll try," Evan agreed.

"Good," Radek nodded before he used the hand he still had in Evan's to pull him closer. Evan stilled as he found himself mere centimeters from Radek's face. Radek whispered, "Distract Dr. Keller. I wish to take a nap."

Evan smiled, he couldn't help himself. The look of mischief as Radek has whispered his plea made it impossible not to. Radek was right, there really was nothing to feel guilty about and life would return to their brand of normal, eventually.

"I'll try," he promised before his hand was released. With a bit of disappointment over having been released he turned to Keller, "So Doc, you said something about an exam?"

Keller shook her head and began to lead him away. As he turned to follow she informed Radek that she'd send a nurse over to look at him. Radek complaining followed him into the nearest exam room. Evan laughed.


End file.
